


【翻译】Still Here I Carry My Old Delicious Burdens

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“我明白。”Dean扭动银刀，看着她那蛇一样的眼珠因疼痛而鼓起，随后变得呆滞。在他粗暴地将刀拔出来之后，她瘫倒在她同伴的尸体上。他喘息着，低头凝视着她们那爬行动物般的苍白尸体，尝到嘴里满是铁锈的味道，并且觉得舌头发麻，好像他一个月都没动过嘴一样。“我明白为什么你们要成对地进行狩猎。”</em>
</p><p>背景设定在正剧开始前，不过这个故事的灵感来源于7x11“奶爸历险记”中提到的一个细节：Sam在斯坦福的时候，Dean曾经对付过一对维塔拉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Still Here I Carry My Old Delicious Burdens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Here I Carry My Old Delicious Burdens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824541) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



_我仍然肩负着我多年喜爱的责任，_   
_我带着他们，男男女女，我无论去哪里都带着他们，_   
_我发誓我不可能甩掉他们，_   
_他们充实了我，我也要满足他们。_   
_（Walt Whitman，《大路之歌》）_

  
Dean没有去算。

他没有去算他经过了多少个加油站。一串破旧的珠子松松垮垮地挂在美国小姐那骄傲的脖子上，勉强掩盖住国家希望与梦想代表的肌肤上的伤痕。油表的指针还在半满那里徘徊。他在上一个加油站（昨天？）喝的咖啡味道完全就像是肮脏腐臭的污水（Sam也许会大发脾气，他总是对咖啡万般挑剔）。店员推着他进去的厕所里面恶心得要命（Kim，她的名牌上写着，他相当肯定……好吧，百分之九十肯定）。于是他不停地开着车。一直开，一直开。

他没有去算有多少英里的道路消失在Impala的后视镜中，宛如缓缓延展身躯的蛇一般。其实，Dean曾经多次在眼睛扫视过镜子时看到各种惊悚事物，跟那些东西比较起来，这个想法还算是无害并讨人喜欢的。然而在他前方，永远都是那条大路，他不知道这条路通向何方，无论他开多久的车，它依然在他眼前，他的茫然只会让里程数不断飙升。他不知道什么时候高速公路那无尽的里程竟让人感到烦恼，而不是让人感到安心。

最重要的是，他没有去算他每次呼吸之间相隔的时间——每次呼吸都比上一次要吃力且微弱——他胳膊感到阵痛的间隔越来越短。

因为只要他停下来想一秒钟，他就会意识到自己的情况很糟糕，糟透了。 _你要陷入休克状态了，蠢货！_ 他内心的Sammy给他提供了有用的意见，听起来既像是Dean在Bobby的房子旁边的湖里教他游泳的那个七岁孩子；又像是那个嘲讽他大哥嘴里说出的每个字，认为那下流又差劲的十五岁少年；还像是那个斩钉截铁地说 _“我要挂电话了”_ 的二十岁青年。同时，老爸训斥他说 _“儿子，给我振作起来！”_ 的声音在他脑海中回响，于是Dean努力地试着振作。

他把音乐的音量调高，将受伤的手臂抱在胸前，咬紧牙关，用另一只手将方向盘握得更紧，继续开车。在他疼痛的手臂之下，他的肚子正咕咕作响——他还能感觉到饿，这真是有点讽刺。他不确定自己上次吃东西是什么时候的事了。也许是餐馆里的那些淋着枫糖浆的油腻煎饼？（那个自作聪明的小弟弟每次都会唠叨什么动脉阻塞，哪怕自己只是咬了一口巧克力，没有了他在身边，要记住自己往嘴里塞过什么东西真是异常的困难。）他甚至不确定今天的日期。他可能昏迷了几天，又或者只是几个小时。从某个时刻开始他已经记不清时间。

然而他像是卡壳的磁带一样反复地算了又算的，是他的过失。尽管命运就是个婊子，但他是个死脑筋，这一切都是他的错。

**错误一：不要在你被通缉的州里猎魔。**

当然了，有个小问题，就是实际上他在每个州都被通缉了。大部分都不是因为他所做的事，只是因为他太慢太蠢。（ _太马虎了，儿子，我不是教过你要做得更好吗？_ ）所以这不是什么值得骄傲的事情，无论他有多想引以为傲（ _那里贴的公告看起来真是棒透了，让我看起来跟比利小子似的，对不对，Sammy？——你做梦呢，混蛋。_ ）而且那也让人心烦得不行。

**错误二：不要在你被通缉的州里跟任何陌生人打架。**

好吧，不是Dean选择在那家邋遢的酒吧里厮混的。老爸把他送到那里，让他对付某种看上去像是维塔拉的东西：它伪装成一个廉价妓女，在诱拐人们之后把他们杀掉。但也不是说Dean需要老爸或者Bobby叔叔在猎魔中帮他一把。他已经二十五岁了，他能够照顾好自己。当然了，他不应该在酒吧里让自己引起不必要的关注。（ _拿出点男子气概来，儿子，没必要去招惹别人。_ ）仅靠他那自以为是的魅力脱险，总有一天会遭报应的。他只是没有做好在报应真正到来时的准备。真他妈的蠢。他不应该在酒吧后面那条黑暗的小巷里惊慌失措，无论那个傻大个丑陋的脸上的淫笑有多恶心，无论他的手有多么火热多么沉重。要是他能够迅速有效地击倒那个傻大个——那么他也许在警察拐过转角之前就跑掉了。

**错误三：不要在你逃离警察的时候狩猎怪物。**

如果他不是忙着躲藏、逃跑、往回跑的话，他一定会注意到的？那些迹象一直都在那。它们足以拉响他的警钟，让他意识到案子的情况比老爸所想的要复杂。

_“亲爱的，你跑到这来可真是太蠢了。”一个高音的女声在他身后这么说道。他转过身去，发现自己跟另一只维塔拉面对面。“你不知道我们喜欢成对地狩猎吗？”_

真可悲。没人会那样胜过他。

**错误四：不要在你逃离警察的时候于狩猎中受伤。**

Dean还不太确定自己是怎么从拘束中逃脱，还有是怎么摆脱那些散布在血液中的麻痹毒素的。他记得自己捅了两个捕猎者的其中一个，接着他的手臂就被另一个狠狠地刺穿，最终他在打斗中占了上风。他记得自己变得让人难以忍受地伤感。

_“我明白。”Dean扭动银刀，看着她那蛇一样的眼珠因疼痛而鼓起，随后变得呆滞。在他粗暴地将刀拔出来之后，她瘫倒在她同伴的尸体上。他喘息着，低头凝视着她们那爬行动物般的苍白尸体，尝到嘴里满是铁锈的味道，并且觉得舌头发麻，好像他一个月都没动过嘴一样。“我明白为什么你们要成对地进行狩猎。”_

他记得自己爬回车里，还有突然袭来的蓝光和警笛。他没有时间停下来休息并给自己缝合伤口，他当时只有自己一个人。

伤口疼得要命，他很快就会晕过去，而且他孤身一人。

他瞄了一眼空荡荡的副驾驶座，真的不确定那是他有史以来最大的失误还是他唯一正确的决定。

音响中唱道 _“And I’ve given up hope on the afternoon soaps and a bottle of cold brew”_ 。他开始跟着音乐歌唱，没有人会用古怪的眼神看着他，也没有人会和他一起唱，那里产生了另一阵疼痛，就在他流血的手臂之下。他就像无视自己的手臂一样无视了它。 _“Is it any wonder I’m not crazy? Is it any wonder I’m sane at all? Well I’m so tired of losing…”_

他经过一座破旧、不起眼的房子，就在某个偏僻的地方，然后经过一个同样遥远的公共汽车站。 _“Is it any wonder I’m null and void?”_ 他的右脚用尽最大的力气踩下油门加速，但他没能完全将回忆甩在身后。

_“我以为你早就知道了。”Sam脸色苍白，神情坚定。也许还有点悲伤，但肯定是坚定多于悲伤。_

Dean当然 _早就_ 知道，在某种程度上。不然他为什么会开始把一些打桌球赢得的钱存起来，而不是把钱都花在汉堡、女孩和酒精上？但他不知道事情这么快就发生，也不知道会这么彻底。他还是不太明白老爸怎么能像那样气得失去理智。

_“记得在门和窗户边撒盐。要是你偷懒了，我会跑来教训你的。”_

真棒的临别赠言。在那之后每次他们说话的时候，他都在重复这句话。（倒不是说他们谈了很多次，不是说Dean经常跟他说那些。过去的几个星期里，他说得最多的是想抓他的警察、想搞他的变态脑残或是想杀他的尖牙怪物。呃，可怜的家伙。）尽管如此，Sam总是在笑。

_Sam发出细碎的低笑声然后扑向Dean，用一个别扭的姿势半抱着他让他喘不过气来。“Dean，”他急切地说道，“这不是——你知道这不是——”_

_Dean挣开他，摇了摇头。“保持联系，Sam。”他转过身去留下Sam站在那里，等着通往新生活的公共汽车。_

他不知道Sam的美好新生活中是否包括美味的咖啡。他从来没问过。

在同一盘磁带播放过三遍并唱歌唱得他嗓子都哑了之后，他终于越过了边界进入犹他州，断定现在他是安全的，可以停下车来处理他的伤。警察不会追到这来。他将车子开到路边，熄掉引擎然后关掉音乐。突然之间，四周就安静下来，只剩下他喘息的声音。

他在这整个狩猎行动中的表现可说是糟糕透顶（这次他拿不到每月最佳猎人奖了）。事实证明，他现在才发现天色太黑让他没法缝合手臂上的伤口，在几次无力的尝试之后他很快就放弃了用牙咬住手电筒的打算。他得等到早上。

他把血迹斑斑的衬衫揪下来包在受伤的手臂上，用一只手在行李中翻找干净的衬衫，但他早就该去洗衣店了，所以他能找到最干净的那件衬衫上满是烟、酒、麝香和廉价香水的味道。也许——她叫什么名字来着？——是Kim的香水。不过他还是把它穿上了。他的牛仔裤上遍布血迹和尘土，他也懒得去换。在他低头去看的时候，发现裤子也破了，腿上被撕开一长条。这是他最喜欢的裤子，见鬼。

他带着疲惫和疼痛爬到车外，重重地坐到草地上，将后背靠在车门那冰凉的金属上。他的枪在身后戳得他很不舒服，但他很高兴能够感觉到它在那里。这让他感到安全并且稍微没有那么孤单。他从口袋里掏出一条压扁的士力架然后狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。巧克力粘在他干燥的口腔上方，他在座位下面找到半瓶龙舌兰酒，喝了一大口把巧克力给冲下去。酒精在喉咙深处带来的灼烧感让他的内心放松下来。他把受伤的手臂在胸前抱得更紧，并闭上了双眼。

他不知道接下来要到哪去，现在他已经不再逃跑了。等找到老爸在哪就去跟他会合？去Bobby那？他希望 _有个地方可去_ 。

他的手机发出的声响打破了寂静。他费劲地将手机从口袋里拿出来，弄倒了酒瓶（他剩下的龙舌兰酒也没了），然后沉默地盯着手机屏幕。他的失血一定是比他所想的还要严重，因为他看见了加州的区号650，而显然这只是个妄想，明天早上他会醒过来发现这一切都只是幻觉。自从他喝醉酒给Sam打了电话之后，他一年没跟Sam说过话了，Dean还是不太确定自己做错了什么，但他仍然感到内疚和窘迫，因为他所能记清的就只有Sam说 _“我要挂电话了”_ 的声音。

不过他还是接了电话，并快速地心算了一下他什么时候能到帕罗奥图。

“Dean。”

这不是幻觉，而且也不是Sam。

是老爸。

“你解决那维塔拉了，儿子？”老爸问道。

“是的。”Dean应道，他知道他应该告诉老爸它们是成对狩猎的，但他的思维卡在了猥琐的陌生人和糟糕的咖啡还有 _“你走出那扇门就永远别回来了”_ 上面，他的舌头不能好好运作，而老爸已经开口了，在说些关于新墨西哥的卓柏卡布拉的事，叫Dean记下一些坐标。Dean咬紧牙关努力地稳住他的手，将它们潦草地记在因牛仔裤裂开而裸露出来的大腿上。

“那你呢？”接着他问道。 _为什么你在帕罗奥图？_ 是他真正想问的。 _我很害怕_ ，是他真正想说的。

“我这还有事要跟进。”老爸说。他当然有事。他还会顺路去看看Sam，而Sam永远不会知道。Dean则会在新墨西哥干掉一些卓柏卡布拉，Sam也永远不会知道。Sam也许每天早上都喝着最棒的咖啡，就像他应有的样子。Sam也许被包围在朋友之中，也不怀念成双结对地行动，那种就只有他们俩对抗世界的感觉。

“Dean，”老爸声音尖刻地说，“那是个命令。”显然，他安静太久了。

他真的应该告诉老爸关于维塔拉的事。但那就表示承认它们比他优秀，承认他受伤，承认他在逃离警察，承认他搞砸了。他们是Winchester家的人，这几乎就是他们最不愿意提的事。于是他简短地说“是，长官”并挂断了电话。

接着他重新躺到湿冷的草地上，将受伤的手臂压在胸前，抬头仰望没有星星的夜空，准备迎接第一缕晨曦。至少这里天亮得比帕罗奥图要早，现在距离天亮顶多就两三个小时。

他没有去算。


End file.
